


Prologue

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: The Bet Café [1]
Category: various - Fandom
Genre: Collabs and suggestions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can drag you into a bet, and bets come in all shapes and colors.<br/>Are they gonna give you a long solving problem, or are they gonne be sorted out quickly?<br/>Who is gonna put you into a bet? Will you do it, or will you rather not to get into troublle?<br/>What can come out of a bet?</p><p>These characters are gonna find out all of this, and maybe more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's Weird-Ideas-Gloriette again :P  
> So I'd like to invite you to participate in a litle weird thing I just came up with.

So, well, what does that summary even mean?

I just came up with the idea that it would be cool to get some reader collaboration, or to know what people would like to read, so I thought it would be interesting if we build this sort of series together.

The idea is to get different unconnected stories as suggested by you, I thought of two ways of doing it:

1-Your send me the basic idea, like “It’ll be cool if this character made this bet with this other character” and you let me write it however I want and/or can; if you just like my little pathetic-melodramatic-silly style, then this is your mode to play :P

2-We co-write it, meaning we’ll share a file and we’ll both be involved in the writing process.

In the first way, I’ll gift it to you, as to show the credit for the idea, in the second, you’ll be put as co-writer normally :P

I already got a couple of ideas, so I may upload some stories of and on my own, but your help is necessary to keep this weird little experiment going.

So, as the description says, bets come in all shapes and colors, so we can make from the naivest, silliest most simple bets, to really harcore and maybe overly kinky ones :P They can also be one-shots, or waaay longer stories, it depends on how far it can go.

If you follow my work, or if you just begun and hang around my profile, you’ll see the fandoms I’m most familiar with are FOB and MCR, I know couple things about P!aTD. So if you want to suggest a story about them, it’ll be easier for me to write it, however, if you are thinking about something else, you can give me a little description on how it is and how you think it may work, I’ll do my best to portray it accurately :)

So, for the moment, I’ll just leave this to this point, if anyone is interested in this project, you just have to comment, if I see various kudos and comments in this project, I’ll update this post with my e-mail and we’ll begin sharing ideas :)

I bet someone’s got an idea to share, and I bet you’ll do it ;)

P.S.: Probably, we’ll be both studying at some point, so writing processes can just stop or take a while until we have some time to write, so let’s be patient on each other-this if we’re sharing a doc-

**Author's Note:**

> Are you up to, or should I just delete this? :P


End file.
